wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Flowers and Parks/Gallery
File:GardenFunOpening.png|The Wiggles File:CameraOne1.png|On Air File:CameraOne2.png|"Okay, camera operators, let's get ready to roll." File:CameraOne3.png|Wags playing the drums File:CameraOne4.png|Dorothy playing the red Maton electric guitar File:CameraOne5.png File:CameraOne6.png|Dominic File:CameraOne7.png|The Wiggles File:CameraOne8.png|Joseph File:CameraOne9.png File:CameraOne10.png|Captain Feathersword on camera File:CameraOne11.jpg|Dominic File:CameraOne12.png|Greg and Murray File:CameraOne13.png File:CameraOne14.png|The Wiggly Drum Set File:CameraOne15.png File:CameraOne16.png|The Wiggly Mascots File:CameraOne17.jpg|Red Maton guitar File:CameraOne18.png|Henry File:CameraOne19.png|Dominic, Joseph, and Captain File:CameraOne20.png File:CameraOne21.png File:CameraOne22.png File:CameraOne23.png File:CameraOne24.png File:CameraOne25.png File:CameraOne26.png|Captain and Joseph File:CameraOne27.png File:CameraOne28.png File:CameraOne29.png File:CameraOne30.png File:CameraOne31.png File:CameraOne32.png File:CameraOne33.png File:CameraOne34.png File:CameraOne35.png File:CameraOne36.png File:NetworkWigglesNews.png|Network Wiggles News intro File:KitchenInstruments1.png File:KitchenInstruments2.png File:KitchenInstruments3.png File:KitchenInstruments4.png|Dorothy and the kids File:KitchenInstruments5.png File:KitchenInstruments6.png File:KitchenInstruments7.png File:KitchenInstruments8.png File:KitchenInstruments9.png File:KitchenInstruments10.png File:KitchenInstruments11.png File:KitchenInstruments12.png File:KitchenInstruments13.png File:KitchenInstruments14.png File:KitchenInstruments15.png File:KitchenInstruments16.png File:KitchenInstruments17.png File:KitchenInstruments18.png|Greg and the flowers File:KitchenInstruments19.png|Greg announcing the weather File:KitchenInstruments20.png|Greg and Captain Feathersword File:KitchenInstruments21.png|Captain Feathersword File:KitchenInstruments22.png|Weather: A Bouquet of Beautiful Blossoms File:KitchenInstruments23.png|"Back to you, young Greg." File:KitchenInstruments24.png|Greg announcing sports File:KitchenInstruments25.png|The Wiggly Friends File:KitchenInstruments26.png File:KitchenInstruments27.png File:KitchenInstruments28.png File:KitchenInstruments29.png File:KitchenInstruments30.png File:KitchenInstruments31.png|Captain and Wags File:KitchenInstruments32.png File:KitchenInstruments33.png|Sports: First Class Running File:KitchenInstruments34.png|Wags, Dorothy, and Henry File:KitchenInstruments35.png|Henry and Wags File:KitchenInstruments36.png|Dorothy File:KitchenInstruments37.png File:KitchenInstruments38.png File:KitchenInstruments39.png File:KitchenInstruments40.png File:KitchenInstruments41.png|Henry File:KitchenInstruments42.png File:KitchenInstruments43.png File:KitchenInstruments44.png File:KitchenInstruments45.png|Greg signing off File:KitchenInstruments46.png File:KitchenInstruments47.png File:KitchenInstruments48.png File:WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.png|Wiggly Community Service Announcement intro File:HulaHoop1.png|Jeff and a hula hoop File:HulaHoop2.png File:HulaHoop3.png File:HulaHoop4.png File:HulaHoop5.png File:HulaHoop6.png File:HulaHoop7.png File:HulaHoop8.png File:HulaHoop9.png|Wiggly Community Service Announcement: Hula Hoop File:HulaHoop10.png File:Anthony'sWorkshopAnimation.png|Anthony's Workshop Intro File:Flowers1.png|Anthony's Workshop: Flowers File:Flowers2.png|Anthony File:Flowers3.png File:Flowers4.png File:Flowers5.png|Madalyn, Anthony, and Hannah File:Flowers6.png File:Flowers7.png File:Flowers8.png|Anthony and the kids File:Flowers9.png File:Flowers10.png File:Flowers11.png File:Flowers12.png|Madalyn stapling File:Flowers13.png File:Flowers14.png File:Flowers15.png File:Flowers16.png File:Flowers17.png File:Flowers18.png|Alec, Anthony, and Oscar File:Flowers19.png File:Flowers20.png|Alec File:Flowers21.png File:Flowers22.png|Hannah, Alec, Anthony, and Oscar File:Flowers23.png File:Flowers24.png File:Flowers25.png File:Flowers26.png File:Flowers27.png File:Flowers28.png File:TheMonkeyDance-2002.jpg|The Monkey Dance File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)2.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)3.jpg|Greg and Murray File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)4.jpg|Jeff and Captain File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)5.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)5.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)6.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)7.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)8.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)9.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)10.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)11.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)12.jpg File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)13.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)14.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)15.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)16.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)17.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)18.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)19.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)20.jpg File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)21.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:Captain'sMagicButtonsAnimation.png|Captain's Magic Buttons Intro File:Flowers29.png File:Flowers30.png|Captain and Greg File:Flowers31.png File:Flowers32.png File:Flowers33.png File:Flowers34.png File:CaptainFeatherswordWalkingontheCeiling.png|Captain Feathersword walking on the ceiling File:WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.png|"And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement." File:LendingHelpingHands1.png|Wags trying to itch File:LendingHelpingHands2.png|Wags File:LendingHelpingHands3.png File:LendingHelpingHands4.png File:LendingHelpingHands5.png File:LendingHelpingHands6.png|Wiggly Community Service Announcement: Lending Helping Hands File:MusicWithMurrayAnimation.png File:KitchenInstruments49.png|Music With Murray: Kitchen Instruments File:KitchenInstruments50.png|Thomas, Louie, and Joshua File:KitchenInstruments51.png File:KitchenInstruments52.png|Thomas, Louie, Joshua, and Murray File:KitchenInstruments53.png File:KitchenInstruments54.png File:KitchenInstruments55.png File:KitchenInstruments56.png File:KitchenInstruments57.png File:KitchenInstruments58.png File:KitchenInstruments59.png File:KitchenInstruments60.png File:KitchenInstruments61.png File:KitchenInstruments62.png File:KitchenInstruments63.png File:KitchenInstruments64.png File:KitchenInstruments65.png File:KitchenInstruments66.png File:KitchenInstruments67.png File:KitchenInstruments68.png File:KitchenInstruments69.png File:KitchenInstruments70.png|The Oscilloscope File:KitchenInstruments71.png|Murray signing off File:KitchenInstruments72.png File:RompBompaStompTVPrologue1.png|Captain doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp File:RompBompaStompTVPrologue2.png|Captain and Greg File:RompBompaStomp(2002)1.png|Romp Bomp A Stomp File:RompBompaStomp(2002)2.png|Dorothy, Anthony, and Greg File:RompBompaStomp(2002)3.png File:RompBompaStomp(2002)4.png|Jeff playing the Red Starry Keyboard File:RompBompaStomp(2002)5.png File:RompBompaStomp(2002)6.png File:RompBompaStomp(2002)7.png|Murray playing Maton guitar File:RompBompaStomp(2002)8.png File:RompBompaStomp(2002)9.png File:RompBompaStomp(2002)10.png File:RompBompaStomp(2002)11.png File:RompBompaStomp(2002)12.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony File:RompBompaStomp(2002)13.png File:RompBompaStomp(2002)14.png File:RompBompaStomp(2002)15.png File:RompBompaStomp(2002)16.png File:Where'sJeff?Animation.png|Where's Jeff? File:Flowers35.png File:Flowers36.png|"And here's your host, Anthony Wiggle." File:Flowers37.png File:Flowers38.png File:Flowers39.png File:Flowers40.png|Anthony and Greg File:Flowers41.png File:Flowers42.png File:Flowers43.png File:Flowers44.png|Greg File:Flowers45.png|Jeff sleeping in front of Archibald Fountain File:Flowers46.png File:Flowers47.png File:Flowers48.png File:Flowers49.png File:Flowers50.png File:Flowers51.png File:Flowers52.png File:Flowers53.png File:Flowers54.png File:Flowers55.png File:Flowers56.png|"1, 2, 3." File:Flowers57.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:Flowers58.png|Jeff waking up File:Flowers59.png|"How did I get here? I better get back to Network Wiggles." File:Flowers60.png|Jeff File:Flowers61.png|Anthony, Jeff, and Greg File:Flowers62.png|Anthony and Greg signing off File:Flowers63.png File:Flowers64.png GirlPointingAction(WigglySportsTheme).png|A girl holding three fingers GirlPointingAction(WigglySportsTheme)2.png|A girl holding two fingers GirlPointingAction(WigglySportsTheme)3.png|A girl holding one finger GirlPointingAction(WigglySportsTheme)4.png|A girl pointing action File:MoveLikeanEmuTVPrologue1.png|Captain Feathersword moving like an emu File:MoveLikeanEmuTVPrologue2.png|Captain Feathersword introducing "Move Like an Emu" File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)1.png|Move Like an Emu File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)2.png|The Wiggly Group File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)3.png|The Wiggly Dancers as emus File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)4.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)5.png|Henry, Wags, and Anthony File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)6.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)7.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)8.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)9.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)10.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)11.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)12.png|Henry, The Wiggles, and Wags File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)13.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)14.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)15.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)16.png File:Episode25(22-Minute)endcredits1.png|The end credits File:Episode25(22-Minute)endcredits2.png|Jeff, Wags, Captain, and Dorothy File:Episode25(22-Minute)endcredits3.png File:Episode25(22-Minute)endcredits4.png File:Episode25(22-Minute)endcredits5.png|Wags playing the drums File:Episode25(22-Minute)endcredits6.png|The Wiggles, Wags, and Captain File:Episode25(22-Minute)endcredits7.png|The Wiggles and Wags File:Episode25(22-Minute)endcredits8.png|Captain, The Wiggles, and Dorothy File:Episode25(22-Minute)endcredits9.png File:Episode25(22-Minute)endcredits10.png File:Episode25(22-Minute)endcredits11.png File:Episode25(22-Minute)endcredits12.png|Jeff, Wags, and Captain File:Episode25(22-Minute)endcredits13.png File:Episode25(22-Minute)endcredits14.png File:Episode25(22-Minute)endcredits15.png|Dorothy playing the red Maton electric guitar File:Episode25(22-Minute)endcredits16.png File:Episode25(22-Minute)endcredits17.png File:Episode25(22-Minute)endcredits18.png File:Episode25(22-Minute)endcredits19.png File:Episode25(22-Minute)endcredits20.png File:Episode25(22-Minute)endcredits21.png|Henry playing the red Starry Keyboard File:Episode25(22-Minute)endcredits22.png File:Episode2(22-Minute)endcredits27.png|Greg in the credits File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version1)2.png|Jeff in epilogue File:Episode2(22-Minute)endcredits29.png|Murray in the credits File:Episode3(22-Minute)endcredits28.png|Anthony facing the wrong way File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version1)5.png|Anthony and Murray File:Episode25(22-Minute)endcredits23.png|Dorothy in the credits File:Episode4(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing1.png|Dorothy File:Episode25(22-Minute)endcredits24.png File:Episode4(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)EndCredits4.png File:Episode4(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing2.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-YellowBackground.png|Endboard of a yellow background Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 3 Galleries Category:2002 Category:TV Galleries Category:2002 Episode Galleries